Open Up Your Eyes
by phoebe9509
Summary: An entry for the song prompt...Hotch decides it's time to tell Emily how he feels when he sees someone dancing with her


This is an entry for the song forum

Open Up Your Eyes: Daughtry

Listen To Me: Celine Dion

The team was gathered at a bar trying to relax after a rough couple of days. A song came on and the guys cover their ears when their girls squeal loudly then rush off to the dance floor. The guy's eyes follow the ladies, and they let out a laugh.

"Come on kid, let's go show them how it's done," Morgan grabs Reid's arm and ignores the protests leaving the younger mans lips and drags him up to the girls.

"You should go out there Aaron. Emily is now the one left without a dancing partner."

Hotch takes a sip of his scotch and arches an eyebrow. "Why would I go out there? She looks like she's doing alright to me."

Dave lets out a small chuckle. "She's doing alright because she's Emily and that's what she does. Open up your eyes Aaron! She's a beautiful single, outgoing woman. She's not going to stay single forever. And she definitely isn't going to wait around for you forever."

"Why would she wait for me?" Hotch questions.

Rossi drops his head to his chest. "Oh, I don't know, maybe she'd wait because she's in love with you. She has been for a while now, and you love her to. I just wish you would grow a pair and do something about it. Or are you just going to sit back and watch someone steal her away? Kind of like what's happening right now."

"What?" Hotch asks with confusion on his face. He turns to look at Emily again and his heart stops. An attractive guy is dancing with Emily. His hands are on her hips pulling her closer to him. He looks away and Dave chuckles lightly.

"It doesn't feel good does it? To watch the woman you love being touched by someone else. It makes you think twice. So, I ask you, are you just going to sit here or are you going to do something about it?" Hotch looks back at Emily, then over at Dave. He takes another sip of his drink and continues to sit there. Dave shakes his head at his wimp of a friend. Rossi watches as Emily heads for the bathroom. He then sees the man she was just dancing with head towards the bathroom as well. "Um, Hotch? I think you might want to go and check on our girl because the guy she was dancing with just made his way towards the bathroom after her."

This information made Hotch snap his head up. He looks towards the dance floor and sees that Emily has in fact left the floor and he couldn't see the man anywhere. Without saying a word to Rossi, Hotch quickly gets up and makes his way towards the bathroom. As he gets closer to the bathroom he hears Emily.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you or in how many different languages I have to do it in, but I'm not interested in you. At all. And by the way, following females to the bathroom is not the way to a girl's heart, in fact it's a bit stalkerish and turns people off. Now if you don't mind." Hotch couldn't help but smile. That's his girl. Always able to handle herself.

Emily starts to walk past the guy but the guy grabs her arm and turns her to face him. "I don't think you understand beautiful. I always get what I want and what I want is you. So either you're going to give me what I want or I'm going to take it. Am I making myself clear?"

Emily snatches her arm back out of his grasp. "Listen to me Jackass! If you ever lay a hand on me again I'll have your sorry ass arrested. There is nothing on this Earth that would make me have anything to do with you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head back to my friends. I highly suggest you don't follow me—"

"Because if you do her boyfriend might have to kick your ass," Hotch interrupts as he steps out of the shadows and walks up behind Emily and wraps his arms around her waist. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to take her home and believe me when I say I'll be doing things to her that you could never dream of." Hotch leans down and kisses her lightly on the neck. He hears her gasp and smiles to himself.

The man looks down. "Sorry man, I didn't know she was taken."

"It's fine, but don't let it happen again, because next time I won't be nice." Hotch turns his attention back to Emily. "Are you ready to go baby?" Did Hotch just call me baby? She thinks to herself. All Emily can do is nod, so Hotch grabs her hand and pulls her along with him. Once they get away from creepy, Hotch pulls her into a dark corner. "Are you okay Emily?"

Emily looks Hotch in the eyes and sees something new in his eyes. "Yeah Hotch, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"I am worried Emily. A stranger just followed you to the bathroom. Anything could have happened. Do you think I'd be able to live knowing something bad happened to you when I was sitting less than 10 feet away?"

Emily squeezes his hand. "Nothing happened Hotch. And nothing would have happened because you would have found me. Why is that anyway Hotch?"

"Why what?" Hotch asks confused.

"Why were you the one to come find me?"

Hotch looks down, then finds her brown beautiful eyes again. "Because I…uh…I…"

"You like me don't you?"

"No," Hotch says quickly. Emily's eyes drop and her smile becomes a frown. He squeezes her hand and takes a step closer. "I don't like you Emily, I'm in love with you."

Her head snaps up. "You love me?" she asks shyly.

Hotch nods. "I do, and it took Dave and weird guy touching you to make me realize that if I didn't say something to you I may lose you to someone. So yes Emily Prentiss, I love you."

Emily blushes lightly then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. "That's awesome news Hotch, because I love you too." She places her lips against his again and nibbles on his bottom lip then places her tongue into his mouth. She was getting what she wanted. She'd have to find a way to thank Dave and that weirdo from earlier for knocking sense into the man of her dreams.


End file.
